


silent solace

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Murder, ambiguous pov, both of them are well left of centre, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: and then there is silence, and then there is him, and then there is nothing at all anymore.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Izuki Shun
Kudos: 1





	silent solace

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucked up.  
> written for a requester over on my [writing blog!](https://cereatess.tumblr.com) go wild asking <3  
> pls read the tags on this. it's pretty ambiguous (even the POV is whoever you want it to be) but yeah its still reasonably triggering.

stillness, he says one day, is beauty. the fleeting seconds as warm grows cold, as breath leaves body and soul becomes dust.

you agree. but there is something in his face, in the sharp planes and dark depths of his eyes, that holds even more beauty to you.

decay is exquisite, and if you could call anything decay personified it would be him. just holding together at the edges, fraying day by day, waiting to snap and scatter into a thousand bits of dust.

you burn when you are with him. it isn’t a good burning—it’s the pain of a twisted ankle and the breath that refuses to be drawn into your lungs and the feeling of falling and never hitting the ground. but it’s a burning you enjoy anyway, like pressing the smoking ends of cigarettes to your skin, because it’s the only thing that makes you feel alive.

funny, how death brings life to you.

your hands tighten around his throat and his knife digs deeper into your soft flesh. half of you is screaming and the other half wants _more, more, more—_

and then there is silence, and then there is him, and then there is nothing at all anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make a blob happy~


End file.
